


Pa-Mine

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Online Shopping, Romantic Comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: "OH MAY BAGO TAYONG VIEWER! GOOD EVENING SIR JEONGHAN! MINE MINE NA LANG PO GOOD ITEMS PO ITO SIR!"Natawa si Joshua dahil talaga namang mapapansin agad ni Soonyoung kung may bagong viewer dahil maximum of 8 viewers lang naman ang meron siya."Soonyoung parang wala na atang bibili next item na kaya." Bulong ni Joshua.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Pa-Mine

"Okay next! Etong white tshirt. 150 na lang. Small to XL kasya to. Wala namang issue. Cotton yung material. Kunin niyo n---OH SIR JUN MINE NIYO NA PO. GOOD EVENING RIN PO SIR JIHOON. PAMINE NA LANG NITONG TSHIRT. TYPE RAWR RAWR WHITE 150 PARA SA INYO NA!" 

Kasalukuyang nakatambay ang tropa nila Joshua sa bahay nila Soonyoung. Inaya kasi sila ng binata para sa online selling business nito. Sila daw yung magmomodel ng damit. 

Pumayag naman ang buong tropa dahil ika nga nila. Tropa mo, sagot mo. 

Si Minghao ang may suot ng white shirt na nakasalang for selling. Kaya hindi mapigilan nila Joshua, Seungkwan at Dino ang humagalpak ng tawa sa likod ng camera. May ringlight pa nga si Soonyoung for special effects daw. 

"OKAY! SIR JUN INYO NA PO. YUNG TSHIRT LANG PO SIR HA DI PO KASI FOR SALE YUNG MAY SUOT. WORTHLESS ESTE PRICELESS PO YAN." Binatukan naman ni Minghao si Soonyoung dahil sa sinabi nito. 

Sinuot na ni Joshua ang next item kaya siya naman ang pumunta sa harap ng camera. 

"NEXT! ETO NAMAN YELLOW SHIRT WITH TWEETY BIRD DESIGN. DAHIL DI KO ALAM KUNG MAY BIBILI NITO CUTE YUNG NAGSUOT. YUNG MAGSUSUOT NA LANG MAGDADALA! 100 NA LANG! PATYPE BIRDY BIRDY 100! GOOD EVENING PO SIR WONWOO! KUMAIN NA PO BA KAYO?" Sigaw na naman ni Soonyoung. Napairap na lang ang buong barkada ng batiin ni Soonyoung ang solid buyer na si Wonwoo. Maski ukay ukay na brief ata binili na ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung. Kulang na lang ay manligaw na ito sa seller. 

"OH MAY BAGO TAYONG VIEWER! GOOD EVENING SIR JEONGHAN! MINE MINE NA LANG PO GOOD ITEMS PO ITO SIR!" 

Natawa si Joshua dahil talaga namang mapapansin agad ni Soonyoung kung may bagong viewer dahil maximum of 8 viewers lang naman ang meron siya. 

"Soonyoung parang wala na atang bibili next item na kaya." Bulong ni Joshua. 

"Kuya wala talagang bibili kung mukha kang tuod diyan. Edi sana bumili na lang si Kuya Soonyoung ng mannequin." Banat ni Seungkwan sa gilid. 

"Pose ka kasi kuya. Yung cute." Dagdag pa ni Chan. 

Nagbeatiful eyes rin sa kanya si Soonyoung kaya wala na nagawa si Joshua. 

Nagpeace sign si Joshua sa harap ng camera na akala mo pinsan siya ni Sailor Moon. 

Di niya na lang pinansin ang tawa at hagalpak ng mga tropa niya sa gilid. 

Dalawa agad ang sabay na nagmine. 

📱💻 

YOON JEONGHAN: BIRDY BIRDY 100 MINE 

KIM MINGYU: MINE BIRDY BIRDY 100  
💻📱 

"SIR JEONGHAN AT SIR MINGYU PANO BA YAN SABAY PO KAYO NAGMIN---AY MAY BAGONG COMMENT SI JEONGHAN! 150 NA DAW SA KANYA N---AY SHET 200 NAMAN DAW SABI NI SIR MINGYU! ABAY ANG LAKAS PALA NI TWEETY BIRD!" 

Nakasubaybay rin si Joshua sa comments kahit na parang nakamic si Soonyoung sa pagaannounce ng nangyayari. 

📱💻 

YOON JEONGHAN: BIRDY BIRDY 500 MINE 

KIM MINGYU:🤬🤬🤬 

YOON JEONGHAN:😏😎 

📱💻 

"OKAY DAHIL WALA NA ATANG PALAG SI SIR MINGYU. SIR JEONGHAN INYO NA PO ANG TWEETY BIRD SHIRT FOR 500 PESOS. FAVORITE NIYO PO PALA ANG BIRD ANO PO?" Natatawang sabi ni Soonyoung kaya binatukan naman siya ni Joshua. 

"Wait may comment pa yung Jeonghan." Natatawang sabi ni Minghao na nanunuod rin pala ng live sa phone niya. 

💻📱 

YOON JEONGHAN: Pero parang gusto ko ng ibang bird. Anong name nung model? 😇 

📱💻 

"Anghel yung emoji pero yung message may kamanyakan ano?" Natawa sila sa sinabi ni Seungkwan. 

Si Joshua naman ay namula kaya agad siya umalis sa harap ng camera. 

"NAME PO NG MODEL SIR? PANGALAN NIYA PO AY RODOLFO MAKAPABAGABAG. SEARCH NIYO NA LANG PO." Huling sabi ni Soonyoung bago niya naman isalang si Chan na may suot na bagong damit. 

Natapos na ang live at marami rami rin silang nabenta. Halos lahat ng bumili ay pareparehong tao lang lalo na yung Jeonghan. Tuwing nakasalang si Joshua ay walang kupas ito na nagmamine. Nagmumukha ngang bidding pag si Joshua ang may suot dahil nakikimine rin yung isang buyer na si Kim Mingyu. Kaya mas tumataas ang presyo ng damit. 

Pagkatapos nila tulungan si Soonyoung na ilagay sa package ang mga damit ay isa isa na silang nagpaalam. 

\----- 

"Kuya Shuaaa!!!Help please!" Pauwi na si Joshua ng bigla siyang harangin ni Soonyoung sa schoolgate nila. 

"Oh bakit Soonyoung? May nangyari ba?" Tanong nito. Halata sa binata na sobrang pagod at stress na ito. 

"Kuya hihingi sana ako ng favor please." 

Base sa hawak nito na mga package at parcels. Parang alam na ni Joshua kung ano ang gusto ipagawa nito. 

"Soonyoung.." 

"Kuya please. Sorry last na talaga. May meeting kasi kami ng Student Council and may quiz pa ko mamaya. Tapos nakalimutan ko na need ko pala ideliver tong mga to today." Halos maiyak iyak na ang tropa habang nagmamakaawa sa kanya. 

Joshua heaves a sigh in defeat. Marupok talaga siya sa mga nakakababatang tropa. 

"O sya. Akin na nga. San ba to idedeliver?" 

"Talaga kuya?! Sorry talaga. Babawi ako. Sagot ko lunch mo this whole week." 

Joshua just nodded and Hoshi immediately gave him the address. 

"Bye Kuya Shua. Ingat muah labyu!" Napairap na lang si Joshua sabay lakad papuntang bus stop. 

Halos hingal na hingal si Joshua ng makarating siya sa address na sinasabi ng unang package. Nasa 5th floor pala ito at wala pang elevator. 

"Punyeta bakit ba kailangan pa ideliver mismo sa bahay." Bulong ni Joshua sa sarili. 

Tinignan niya ang mga packages. Iba ibang pangalan pero iisang address lang. Napansin ni Joshua na pamilyar ang pangalan dito. Chwe Hansol. Moon Junhui. Jeon Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon. At Yoon Jeonghan. 

Natawa si Joshua. Magkakakilala pala ang mga solid buyers ni Soonyoung at nakatira pa silang lahat sa iisang lugar. 

Kumatok si Joshua sa pintuan. 

"Delivery po!" Sigaw pa nito. Narinig ni Joshua ang kalabog sa loob para bang may nahulog at nabasag pero di na lang niya yun pinansin. 

Pagkabukas ng pinto ay dalawang lalaki ang bumungad sa kanya. 

"Hi Soony--oh. Hi. Asan si Soonyoung?" Tanong ng isang lalaki. 

"Delivery ba yan? Oohhh. Akin na." Sabi naman nung isa sabay abot ng mga parcel. 

"Wait po. 2,550 po yung total sir. With handling fee. And di po nakapunta si Soonyoung today kasi may inasikaso pa po sa school." Sagot naman ni Joshua. 

"Ahh ganun ba? Pakikamusta na lang ako. Jeon Wonwoo nga pala. This is Jun. By the way, you look familiar." Sabi naman nung lalaki. Eto pala si Wonwoo. 

'Ang pogi pala ng solid buyer ni Soonyoung.' 

"Yep. Ako yung nagmodel nung tweety bird shirt last time." 

Pagkasabi nun ni Wonwoo agad na nanlaki ang mata nito. 

"We? Ikaw yun? Si Rodolfo? Kaya sabi na familiar ka. Wait lang ha. Kuha lang ako bg pambayad." 

Bago pa makapagsalita si Joshua ay umalis na ito at pumasok sa loob. Narinig pa ni Joshua ang sigaw nito. 

"KUYA JEONGHAN SI RODOLFO NASA LABAS!" 

Nakarinig ng bahagyang kaguluhan sa loob si Joshua bago may isang lalaki na nagbukas ulit ng pinto. 

Joshua would be lying to himself if di niya aaminin na ang lalaki na nasa harap na niya ata ang pinaka poging tao na nakita niya sa balat ng lupa. 

Joshua realizes he stared for too long ng biglang nag-smirk at magsalita ang nasa harapan niya. 

"Uhmm..hello. Gusto mo pa ba kunin yung bayad or we can just stare at each other as long as you want?" Sabay wink pa nito kay Joshua. 

Joshua cleared his throat. 

'Bayad muna bago landi, Joshua Hong' Isip isip ni Joshua. 

"Sorry..uhmm. Total po is 2,550 sir." Sagot ni Joshua sabay abot ng resibo. 

Kung napansin man ni Joshua ang bahagyang paghawak ng binata sa kamay niya di niya na lang yung binigyan ng meaning. 

Habang nagbibilang ng mga bente ang tatlong lalaki sa harap mismo ni Joshua. Oo bente bente pa ata ibabayad ng mga kupal kay Joshua. Biglang nagsalita ang lalaki kanina na huling kumausap kay Joshua. 

"Rodolfo..." 

Napalingon si Joshua kung sino ang kausap nito baka may iba pa silang kasama. 

Nagtaka si Joshua ng tinawag niya ulit ang pangalan na Rodolfo at nakatingin pa ito sa kanya. 

"Rodolfo, right?" Ulit pa nito. Nagtaka si Joshua at tinuro pa ang sarili niya. 

"Ha?" Yan lang ang nasabi niya. 

"Yes. Ikaw yung nagsuot ng tweety bird na worth 500 pesos, right?" 

Saglit na nagreminisce si Joshua ng mga ganap nung ginawa nila ang live at naalala ni Joshua na Rodolfo nga pala ang binigay ni Soonyoung na pangalan niya. 

Natawa si Joshua ng marealize ang sinasabi ni Jeonghan. 

"Sorry. Hindi Rodolfo pangalan ko. Nantitrip lang si Soonyoung that time. I'm Joshua Hong by the way." Nakangiting saad ni Joshua. 

The guy look so shock and annoyed at what happened. His friends are also laughing behind him. 

"Kaya pala di kita masearch sa Facebook. Yoon Jeonghan nga pala." 

Joshua blushes ng marealize niya na ang lalaki sa harap niya ay si Yoon Jeonghan. Naalala ni Joshua ang mga comments nito sa live ni Soonyoung kaya mas namula si Joshua. 

Pagkaabot kay Joshua ng bayad ay agad ito nagpaalam pero bayo pa siya maka-alis ay may pahabol pa na banat si Jeonghan. 

"Wait. Joshua. Kung may available ka jan na pera..

...pa-mine na lang rin ng puso ko." 

Banat ni Jeonghan at tsaka pa nagsisuporta ang mga tropa na kasama niya. 

Natawa na lang si Joshua at tuluyan ng umuwi. 

'Bayaran ko rin ng bente yang puso mo. Hayup kayo' Isip isip neto. 

\---- 

After few months. 

Kasalukuyang nasa harap ng camera si Joshua suot suot ang panibagong damit na binebenta ni Soonyoung. 

"OH ETO PEPPA PIG TSHIRT. FREE SIZE TO KAHIT 2 YEARS OLD OR 30 YEARS OLD MAGKAKASYA DITO. YUNG DAMIT MISMO MAGAADJUST SA SIZE MO. PAMINE NA LANG PO. TYPE OINK OINK 200. MAHAL YAN KASI CUTE YUNG MODEL." Sigaw ni Soonyoung. Halos malapit na nga mabingi si Joshua sa ingay nito. 

"GOOD EVENING SIR MINGYU. TAMA NA PO KAKAMINE SA MODEL. MAGHANAP NA PO KAYO BAGONG SHOP SIR. OUT OF STOCK NA MODEL NAMIN NA TO." 

Natawa ang buong barkada sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. 

"AY AKO NA LANG PO GUSTO NIYO SIR? AY HINDI NA RIN PO PWEDE SIR. BAKA PO DI NA BUMILI SAKIN SI SIR WONWOO. HIHIHI!" Kumindat pa si Soonyoung sa Jowa niya na nanunuod lang rin sa likod ng camera. 

Oo. Kasalukuyan nilang kasama ang Tropa nila Wonwoo sa bahay nila Soonyoung. 

Pagkatapos ng kaganapan that certain live. Things changed and mas naging close ang mga tropa ni Joshua at Jeonghan. Lalo na at tuluyan ng naging magkarelasyon si Wonwoo at Soonyoung. Yung iba in transit pa lang. 

"OKAY BACK TO PEPPA PIG SHIRT. ANO NA MAY BIBILI BA?" 

💻📱  
YOON JEONGHAN: MINE PO. 

📱💻 

Nakita nila ang comment ni Jeonghan sa mismong live. 

Napalingon sila sa lalaking tahimik lang rin na nanunuod sa likod ng camera na nakangiti kay Joshua. 

"SIR JEONGHAN ANO PO YUNG SINASABI NIYO PO. PATYPE NA LANG PO NG CODE NG ITEM SIR." sakay naman ni Soonyoung sa trip ng lalaki. 

💻📱 

YOON JEONGHAN: MINE. JOSHUA HONG 143 

📱💻 

Joshua blushes infront of the camera. Rinig niya rin ang asar ng buong tropa nila. 

Mas lalo silang umingay ng marinig ang sagot ni Joshua. 

"Yours na po, Sir. With free shipping pa."


End file.
